Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Eyebrows
by KatAztropheE-d'-nutCasE
Summary: Jack was once dubbed remarkable, until the Spanish Armada abducted him and took his ship away. To add insult to injury, his abductors were easily defeated by the remarkable Lion that terrorized the seven seas. How will Jack escape his doom? Will he forever work for his abductors or will he try once more to fight for his dignity?


Captain Jack Sparrow was once again pestered by the Spanish pirates. He was caught by the infamous captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of the Grandia Ship. His Black Pearl was embargoed and his crew betrayed him for their safety. Captain Sparrow is doomed to die, and he was panicking in his cell on the night before his execution.

"Come on brain, do not fail me now! I can't die here! Think! Think you empty lump of bollocks!", he paced back and forth, sweat dripping from his brow. The Spanish crew were snickering around, joking around in Spanish. His furrow deepened. He will die.

Minutes after, the captain himself came down to check on his prisoner, "Hello Sparrow, how does it feel? Death awaits you tomorrow". The handsome Spanish captain wore his mocking smirk, youth palpable from his beautiful green eyes.

"I feel excited really, but I can be useful if breathing. I will bring you treasures and glory, I am the great terror that once sailed the seven seas", Jack mused, but this didn't impress Antonio. Antonio raised a brow and rolled out an amused laughter, "If you're the great terror, I'm a greater terror, you will die tomorrow, and sink to Davy Jones' Locker. Say hi for me, okay?".

A crew came stumbling down the stairs, shaking as if he saw a ghost on the way. He shakily said something in Spanish that made Antonio tense. The captain cursed as he left on a hurry, tightly clenching his sword dangling on his waist. Soon as Antonio was out of sight, a loud sound of explosion filled Jack's ears as he huddled on the corner of his tiny cell.

Antonio panted when he reached the deck. He was surprised by a well known ship that destroyed millions of pirate ships it came across on. Heavy rain poured mercilessly upon them as he looked for the monstrous captain that destroyed his former ship, Crusada.

"Can't be! It's the Lion!", he muttered.

Enemies flooded his deck, and his men fought bravely for their life. But they couldn't hold on and the Spanish crew almost fell down simultaneously one after another. Blood painting his cedar floorboards as he continued to fight with all his strength, but weariness engulfed him and he was soon standing with the aid of his sword. "Victory is bleak on your side, eh Antonio?", a melodious mocking voice filled his ears.

Antonio looked up, struggling on the million raindrops that got on his eyes, "Arthur". Arthur tipped his elegant tricorn and smirked his equally attractive smile, "We meet again, give me the pleasure of obtaining you ship in exchange for the eye you took", Arthur pointed his eye patch with hatred. Antonio frowned and he raised a hand with a missing pinkie, "You took both my finger and my beloved Crusada, leave us". Antonio knew he was no match for Arthur, he learned that the hard way. Both emerald eyes had a staring contest, but were interrupted by Francis Bonnefoy, the Arthur's first mate, "Captain! We must find our target, Jack Sparrow".

Arthur frowned, "Then pick him up, I'm still not done with this man". He held Antonio by the collar and nigh his face to his, "How about your eye, Antonio?". Arthur swiftly took the dagger from his belt and pointed it on Antonio's left eye. The Spanish didn't even flinch and looked Arthur with hatred in the eyes.

Meanwhile on the basement of the ship, Jack used the fish bones from his meal to pick his lock. After minutes of picking, he finally opened the lock and hope filled his eyes. He hastily opened this cell door, took his sword and pistol hanging on the wall and ran for the exit. Just before he can finally get out, he was blocked by a man with beautiful ashen blonde hair and blue eyes. Jack knew that this man isn't another pansy guy from the kind of rapier he carried.

"Good evening mate, but please let me through, I have a business to attend to", Jack excused but was blocked by the pansy looking man. "I don't think so", Francis smirked as he swiftly stole Jack's weapons in one movement. Jack stood surprised as he looked at the French man with slight terror on his eyes, "Thought so". Jack ran for it, but was stopped by a dead end. He began to think of a new plan but his head failed him. Francis smiled as he dragged Jack by the arm with tremendous force.

When both of them reached the deck, he saw the bloodied Antonio on his knees, clutching his left eye as if to stop the bleeding. Jack watched with horror as he saw the monstrous captain holding up Antonio's eyeball in the air, an evil grin splitting on his face as he gave Jack the most horrifying glare, "Ah, the useless captain".

Jack managed to reply with, "Yes? Please don't kill me". Arthur dragged Antonio by the hair and got a closer look of Jack's face, "You stink of rum, you got caught by the Armada, and your crew don't fear you. You're useless as a pirate, but not as a navigator". Arthur smiled his cold smile as he motioned for his crew to get ready for sail.

The legendary Arthur Kirkland who defeated the whole Spanish Armada with a single ship and whom single-handedly killed Black Beard was nothing but a young man. Jack felt disgusted by his uselessness and his old age, but somehow amused that he gets to work with the legend. As they were herded to the Lion, he saw the infamous Arthur assisting Antonio with care. Jack saw another side of the captain, a somehow an eerie show of kindness that contradicts his malevolent nature.

There's a tiny voice that informs Jack that Arthur might be a kind person.

When they got back to the ship, they were welcomed by an energetic child that ran to Arthur's arms, "Archur! We made new friends!". Arthur motioned for one of the crew to hide Antonio hastily before the small Alfred could see him, "Yes, new friends but how come you're not asleep? It's past bedtime". Arthur smiled brightly as he kissed the boy's forehead tenderly. Jack raised a brow, _who is this man?_

As if hearing his thoughts, Francis answered him with a whisper, "He loves children, doesn't fit his reputation well. That's a boy he found floating on a piece of plank. Named him Alfred". Jack nodded as he massaged his arm where Francis tightly gripped him. "By any chance, do you have rum? Had a long night –eyed Arthur with bewilderment- a long odd night".

It was morning and Jack barely got a wink of sleep. He was now cleaning the decks along with the now eye-patched former captain Antonio. To his surprise, he saw the familiar fat-bellied man scrubbing the floors vigorously. "Mr. Gibbs! Why are you here?", Jack whispered loudly. The man looked up, his face red from the scorching heat, and answered, "I got captured, capt'n".

Jack rolled his eyes, "Really now? Well, savvy, better think of a way to escape here", he whispered. Mr. Gibbs nodded, "Let's just jump off to one of the sailboats at night, when they're asleep". Jack smacked the old man's head, "We're talking about Arthur here, he's not a careless pirate".

"Unlike you?", a voice mused in, that made Jack twitch. As soon as he rose and turned to the speaker, he found out that it was Arthur himself, smiling his malevolent smile. Jack swallowed his prepared speech and answered, "Yes, for you are the greatest pirate ever to sail the seven seas". Arthur laughed, "Indeed I am". He looked at the silent Antonio who continues to scrub the floor slowly.

Arthur crouched and lifted Antonio's head by the hair and showed a tiny bottle that held Antonio's eyeball, "Missed this?". Antonio scowled as he pulled out a small bottle and held it up to Arthur's gaze, "How about this?". Arthur squinted and then identified that it was his rotting eyeball. Arthur pursed his lips and let go of Antonio's chocolate hair and took off.

Jack threw looks at Antonio and Arthur back and forth, "Such choking sexual tension", he whispered to himself.


End file.
